retrouvailles avec le cygne
by prunelle05
Summary: Quelques temps après Edward et les Cullen quittent Bella dans les bois, celle-ci déménage vers le Texas, où elle ouvre une librairie. Elle y rencontrera une personne de son passé.


note de l'auteur: première fiction de ce genre. j'espère que ça vous plaira. bonne lecture.

prunelle05

Retrouvailles avec le cygne.

Résumé:

Quelques temps après Edward et les Cullen quittent Bella dans les bois, celle-ci déménage vers le Texas, où elle ouvre une librairie. Elle y rencontrera une personne de son passé.

Point de vue de Jasper:

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais quitté Forks, trois ans que je n'étais plus un Cullen ou un Hale, trois ans que ma vie se portait mieux et que j'étais de nouveau libre, trois ans que je n'étais plus manipulé par une garce manipulatrice.

À l'heure actuelle, je vivais avec Peter, mon frère de venin et sa femme, Charlotte. Nous vivions dans une ville du Texas. Mon frère et ma sœur étaient un de ces couple comment dire qui ne finissait jamais le stade de lune de miel, ils étaient très unis et complétaient l'autre. Pour cette raison j'avais décidé de sortir de la maison car les émotions en provenance de ces deux là, de luxure et de désir étaient trop pour être dans la même pièce qu'eux, il fallait que je sorte de là et vite.

Actuellement, je me promenais dans les rues de Austin, je contemplais le paysage de cette ville, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à mes souvenirs humains mais aussi à ma vie en tant que vampire. Une odeur familière de lilas et de frésias m'atteint mais n'y prêta pas attention. À la fin de la rue, j'aperçue une librairie, cela pourrait me changer les idées, je trouverais peut-être des livres sur la guerre civile qui étaient décents. Je décidais donc de me diriger vers la librairie.

Quelques secondes plus tard ou même quelques minutes, je n'étais pas vraiment sur, à vitesse humaine, j'arrivais en face d'une petite librairie, je regardais le nom de celle-ci et celui-ci me fis penser à la seule personne qui pensait que je n'étais pas un monstre. _Bella._

« _Librairie the Swan. »_

J'avais de la chance car la librairie allait bientôt fermé. Je rentrais et ma première pensée fut que c'était un endroit très agréable. Il y avait des étagères en bois foncé remplie de livres de toute sorte, dans le fond de la librairie se trouvait un endroit isolé où se trouvait trois tables basses et des fauteuils en cuir noir. Apparemment, les personnes qui venaient ici, pouvaient rester sur place afin de lire et boire un café pour se détendre. À l'entrée où je me situais était un comptoir avec la caisse et une femme qui était dos à moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec un reflet rougeâtre, un corps mince et sculpté, svelte et tonic, fourni dans tous les bons endroits. En voyant cette personne occupée, je décidais de faire mon chemin vers les livres. Quand je trouvais la section histoire, je parcouru les titres, deux livres m'intéressaient donc je décidais de les pendre afin de les lire. Cela fait, je m'assois dans un des fauteuils afin de lire tranquillement les livres de mon époque.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis le bruit de talons claquer contre le sol, venir dans ma direction. Je levais la tête légèrement et eut le souffle coupé malgré le fait que ne respirais pas, parce que là devant moi, se tenait nul autre que Isabella Swan. Pour dire qu'elle avait changé et que j'étais choqué serait un euphémisme. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me reconnu avec mon chapeau de cow-boy.

_**« Excusez-moi Monsieur mais cette librairie est sur le point de fermée »**_ dit-elle avec une voix douce.

Elle portait une chemise bleu royal très féminine, quelques boutons étaient ouvert, on pouvait voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Avec cette chemine elle avait sur elle une jupe crayon noire qui lui serrait dans les bons endroits comme une seconde peau et des chaussures à talon aiguille. Bref, elle était très sexy dans cette tenue. Disons donc que la Bella Swan de Forks et la Bella Swan d'ici, étaient très différente. Elle n'était plus du tout l'adolescente mais toute une femme et une femme très sexy et chaude.

_**« Bien sur M'dame. »**_dis-je avec une voix rauque, mon accent du sud sorti également.

Mon accent travaillait sur elle parce que Bella m'envoya une très forte vague de luxure. Quand je sentis cela, je relevais la tête complètement et me leva, je me plaçais juste en face de cette beauté, j'enlevais lentement mon chapeau afin qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même qui j'étais.

_**« Eh bien ravi de vous revoir Miss Swan… »**_Dis-je en lui souriant avec un grand sourire.

Bella resta là, bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était complètement sous le choc que je venais de lui faire. Bientôt, elle se réveilla de son état et me regarda pour voir si c'était vrai, que ce n'était pas une blague ou une hallucination. Elle commença à descendre son regard vers mon torse, mon ventre musclé et mes jambes. Elle remonta ses yeux vers mon visage. Je pouvais sentir des tonnes de vagues de désir, de luxure et de besoin. Apparemment, notre petite Bella n'était plus si innocente après tout, si Emmett savait ce que je ressentais en provenance de sa petite sœur il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque, si c'était encore possible pour lui.

_**« Eh bien bonsoir Jasper. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? » **_Dit-elle avec une sourire éblouissant.

Elle me fit un sourire charmeur et sexy. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de faire cela, je pourrais très bien perdre le contrôle de mon corps et me jeter sur elle pour la ravir. Je ne parle pas de soif de sang bien sûr mais plutôt soif pour son corps magnifique et exquis.

Plus Bella me regardais, plus je pouvais sentir son désir, sa luxure et son excitation.

_**« Ce sont des émotions bien intéressantes qui émanent de toi chérie ! Tu risques de te brûler si tu joues avec le feu de cette manière ! » **_Dis-je.

Elle se rapprocha de moi lentement, comme si j'étais sa proie et non le contraire. Elle posa une de ses petites mains délicates sur ma poitrine, se penchant légèrement pour que sa tête soit juste à côté de la mienne, en la frôlant, sa délicieuse bouche se trouvait pratiquement sur mon oreille, je pouvais sentir son souffle. J'en frémis à la sensation.

_**« Et si j'avais envie de me bruler avec le feu cow-boy ! » **_dit-elle charmeuse.

Sur ce, je me jetais littéralement sur sa bouche et la dévora avec passion et besoin. À bout de souffle, Bella s'écarta un peu mais je continuais mon assaut el l'embrassant sur sa mâchoire pour descendre vers son coup et le mordiller légèrement.

_**« Ça fait un bout de temps que je suis en attente pour toi cow-boy… »**_ Dit-elle énigmatique.

Je la pris dans mes bras tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Je me tournais et la plaqua sur le côté de l'une des étagères. Elle gémit doucement au contact, sans doute au choc du mouvement. Bella recula sa tête pour que je puisse avoir un accès direct à son coup. Elle gémit à nouveau mais cette fois si plus bruyamment quand je lui léchai sa jugulaire.

Je remontais doucement afin d'atteindre son oreille et la mordilla. Je traçais le long de sa mâchoire avec mon nez un chemin puis j'atteins sa bouche pour écraser la mienne avidement. Apres un moment, je me retirais pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Je la regardais dans ses beaux yeux bruns chocolat qui étaient si profond, je pouvais en voir son âme c'est là que je compris que ce petit bout de femme était le morceau manquant de mon être et que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour la garder auprès de moi. J'étais totalement hypnotiser par cette délicieuse créature.

Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir différentes émotions passées à travers ses beaux yeux sans fond. Il y avait la luxure, le besoin, le désir et peut être même l'amour. Je ne pouvais pas être si sûr. Comment un ange tel que Bella pouvait aimer et accepter une créature comme moi, un monstre?

_**« Tu es sur de cela chérie, parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais me contrôler encore très longtemps ? » **_lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

_**« Oui, j'ai assez attendu pour toi de me revenir, que tu reviennes à la réalité. »**_ me dit-elle simplement.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_ la questionnais-je.

_**« Disons simplement que j'attendais le moment que tu reviennes à tes sens et quitter cette chienne que tu avais pour femme… »**_ Me dit-elle avec ressentiment.

Je le regardais stupéfait. Elle avait attendue pour moi ? Je baissais la tête doucement et prit ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un doux baiser passionné, rempli de promesse pour l'avenir…

Doucement, elle déposa ses petites mains délicates sur ma poitrine. Avec un dernier regard dans mes yeux, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise lentement, quand elle arriva au dernier bouton de celle-ci, elle sépara les pans et la retira de mes épaules afin de la jetée au loin, dans un coin. Je pouvais voir sur le visage de mon ange un sourire béat et narquois apparaitre. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains de mes épaules à ma poitrine pour descendre sur mon ventre et atteindre la limite de mon jeans.

Connaissant ses intentions, je pris ses bras et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête et commença à déboutonner sa chemise et l'enlever pour faire apparaitre un soutien-gorge très sexy e dentelle noir. (Ma couleur préférée en passant). Elle était vraiment devenue toute femme. En connaissance de cause, elle me fit un sourire séducteur pour ensuite se lécher les lèvres très lentement. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre avec cette langue de la sienne.

Lentement, j'atteins derrière elle et fis glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe crayon, finalement je l'abaissais délicatement le long de ses longues jambes. Cela fait, maintenant elle n'était plus qu'en soutien-gorge, string en dentelle noir et ses talons aiguilles.

_**« Pas juste ça cow-boy. Tu es encore trop habillé à mon gout. » **_Me dit-elle avec une moue.

J'ai couru mes doigts dans ses cheveux comme je l'ai senti faire son travail sur ma ceinture et en poussant mon pantalon sur mes hanches.

_**« Tu es à moi pour toujours et je suis à toi. » **_lui dis-je avec conviction.

Je lui ai tiré dans un baiser et l'a issa pour que ses jambes se trouvaient enroulées autour de ma taille. Je la fixais et comme elle gémit et se tordais afin de faire une friction, je me rendis à tuer, embrasser, lécher et à aimer chaque centimètre de sa belle peau blanche comme j'ai enlevé ses sous-vêtements.

_**« Dieu, tu es si belle. » **_dis-je.

Je lui pris doucement son mamelon dans ma bouche. Je sentis ses ongles dans le long de mon dos.

Je la tenais dans mes bras et me promenais jusqu'au comptoir, vérifiais que la porte soit fermer. Je revins à elle. Je me déplaçais vers son bas ventre après que l'ai fait se coucher et la recouvrait de baisers humides, je pouvais sentir son excitation. J'ai gentiment déplacé ses cuisses larges et les aies embrassé.

_**« Jasper. » **_a-t-elle dit dans un soupir qui a été conçu comme une réprimande.

J'ai séparé ses lèvres et embrassa son clitoris. Ses hanches se cambrèrent. Bella a aimé quand je suis descendu sur elle et j'ai adoré le faire. Une partie de moi voulait enterrer ma langue profondément en elle mais l'autre partie de moi voulait lui montré comment je tenais à elle il m'a fallu la revoir pour me rendre compte que je l'avais toujours aimé.

Je me suis lentement et avec de légères touches embrasser et lécher sa chatte jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'emmener. Ses muscles de la cuisse ont été contractés. Cependant, j'avais d'autres plans pour elle parce que je la voulais jouir avec moi à l'intérieur d'elle pour la première fois. Elle brouillée après moi que je me tenais et pousser mon boxeur. Je savais qu'elle voulait s'occuper de ma longueur mais je devais l'arrêter.

_**« Bella autant j'aime cela et crois moi je le fais. Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi quand nous jouissons pour notre première fois. »**_

J'ai vu un reflet méchant qu'elle a obtenu dans ses yeux quand je lui ai dit « notre première fois » et elle se mit à rire doucement.

_**« Oh crois-moi miel, je vais te baiser dans toute cette pièce, dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Mais d'abord, je vais te faire l'amour lentement et passionnément. »**_

Je me suis guidé à son entrée et me suis poussé à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous gémîmes tous deux dans le plaisir d'être enfin connecter. Il nous fallut une minute ou deux pour m'adapter car il y avait été un bon moment que je n'avais plus eu de relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un.

_**« Je veux te sentir Bella. Je veux que tu me regardes. Je veux que nous soyons un, je veux que nous soyons un même élément. »**_

J'ai couru mes mains sur ses côtés. J'ai tiré ses hanches et son dos a chuté vers le bas pour moi. Elle pivota ses hanches et nous avons tous deux gémit. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts pressant mes omoplates et je me sentais comme si elle essayait de s'accrocher à moi.

J'ai commencé lentement des vas et viens. Je voulais à la fois sentir chaque centimètre d'elle enroulé autour de ma bite. Putain elle se sentait incroyable, comme à la maison. J'ai tiré sa tête de mon coup et embrassa ses larmes de bonheur, elle était heureuse.

Elle grinçait comme j'ai poussée plus dur et plus profond. Je me suis déplacé légèrement de sorte que son clitoris se frottait contre moi à chaque coup.

_**« Tu es à moi Bella. Mienne. Je ne suis jamais te laisser aller. »**_

_**« Oui la tiennes. »**_

Je sentais qu'elle commençait à se serrer autour de moi et je l'ai tiré plus près de moi. Elle me tenait comme sa vie en dépendant. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps. Nous sommes tous les deux venus incroyablement dur, en regardant sa retombée dans mes bras était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et passa ses mains doucement et tendrement de haut en bas sur mon dos.

_**« Je ne regarderai plus ces chaussures à talons aiguilles de la même façon… »**_

Nous rime tous les deux… Après quelques instants, je respectais ma promesse et lui fit voir les autres endroits de sa librairie et d'autres lieux également…

…FIN…


End file.
